High School Gone Godly
by Wolves' Eyes
Summary: In this alternate universe, Percy, Thalia and Nico are the children of the three most successful people on the planet - who happen to be the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. After years of private tutoring, the three decide they want the authentic American experience. And rich kids get what they want. So they'll attend Goode High School and make friends... and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia Grace

It's me. Thalia Grace. You may or may not have heard of me. My family, the Olympians, comprises some of the planet's most successful people, which means I'm pretty rich.

So anyway, we've been privately tutored so far, but now we're about to attend a public high school, me and my cousins, Percy and Nico. I think it'll be kinda fun, though I dread the fangirls.

Congratulations to Goode High School's students. Not to brag, but with us there you're gonna have an interesting few years.

I braked my silver convertible, got out of the car and entered the three-storey house (quite modest for us) which I shared with Percy and Nico. (Hey, rich kids don't have to deal with busy parents.)

"Perce, Nic!" I called. "Breakfast's here!" This was our last school-free day and we were looking forward to spending it well.

The sounds of Call Of Duty stopped abruptly and Percy and Nico came running. Don't ask me why, but Nico loved pomegranate pudding and Percy liked his food blue. Weirdos.

Percy spotted the McDonalds pancakes and poured on half a bottle of blue food colouring before proceeding to demolish the pile. I sighed and shook my head as Nico devoured all my fries except for two pathetic little crispy stumps.

I glared at him with my best death glare.

"What?" he protested. "I was hungry. Besides, you see I left some for you two." He gestured to the tiny bits of fries. I sighed again and popped one in my mouth, then crushed the other between my fingers and sprinkled the crumbs on Percy's head.

He looked up, fingers stained blue. "What?"

"There are fries in your hair," Nico told him. Way to spoil the surprise. I sighed. "Come on, after breakfast we can do all your favourite things."

I gave Nico his disgusting pomegranate porridge, then his 'perfect pomegranate pudding', as he called it. He really loved pomegranates. It was an obsession.

As for me, I tucked into a normal hamburger and tried to imagine my cousins with lipstick on their faces, clothes ripped by ferocious fangirls. Ugh.

.

Nico di Angelo

Thalia had promised to take us to a 'really cool place' for our last night of fun, but so far it wasn't feeling that great, because the place was a long way away and I had to spend the journey in the back of Thalia's tiny convertible. It was cluttered with archery and camping equipment which kept poking me as I fidgeted.

Around a century later, Thalia screeched to a halt in the parking lot and flung out her arms. "Welcome, you unbelievers, to the Underage Bar!"

It was a dimly lit two-storey building with a nice ambience for alfresco dining. It was pretty crowded, with mostly teens mingling, but people were practically queuing up to offer us their tables in exchange for an autograph and a picture. Being famous has its perks.

Dinner was quite good if a bit costly, but it didn't matter to us anyway. After dinner, a girl walked up to us. She was attractive and kind of familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Hey, you're the Big Three, right? I mean, their kids," she corrected. "Would you, um, want to join our game of Truth Or Dare, by any chance?"

I absolutely hated that game, but I didn't want to be a bad sport, so the three of us accepted, Percy offering a smile to the girl, who seemed kinda nervous.

"I'm Silena," she introduced herself. "And you must be Percy, Nico and Thalia." Again, I thought the name Silena was familiar, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Yep, at your service," Thalia grinned. "Nice to meet ya."

We followed her outside to the neatly trimmed lawn, where a few other people were sitting in a circle. The others introduced themselves - Michael Yew, Katie Gardner, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf and the identical brothers Travis and Connor Stoll. They seemed painfully familiar, but I just couldn't recall. Good thing was that none of them wanted autographs.

"Who starts?" Percy wondered aloud.

"You," I told him, and no one protested. So he pointed and asked, "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth."

"Okay," Percy grinned. "Who do you like?"

Katie buried her face in her hands. "I don't…"

"Oh yes you do."

"Argh, fine. Travis!"

Everybody started clapping and yelling stuff like, _Told you so!_ or, in Silena's case, _A match made in heaven!_

Travis just sat there smiling dreamily to himself while Connor patted him on the back, asking patronisingly, "Are you in shock?"

Katie's face was red. "Enough! Nico?"

"Dare."

"Okay, then." She turned to Thalia, who was sitting on her left, and whispered something inaudible.

Thalia replied, and after thinking a bit, Katie rubbed her hands together gleefully. "I dare you not to eat a single pomegranate seed for the next four days. Not even pomegranate-flavoured stuff."

"Pshh, Katie, you dishonour me," I said, shaking my head. "That is so easy!" She'd said no pomegranates in the day. I never heard anything about the night. "Dare taken. Thals… no. Percy. I dare you to…" (I knew he'd pick dare.)


	2. Chapter 2

Silena Beauregard

"...walk into school first tomorrow."

An alarmed expression crept onto Percy's face. "But… the fangirls! Nico, how could you?" Percy tried the good old puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Perce. You've done that one too many times. Perhaps Thalia might cave, but I won't," Nico smiled innocently.

"Hey!" Thalia protested. "I'm not some little girl whose heart melts at anything vaguely adorable."

While they began arguing, the rest of us just sat there and watched, eventually placing bets on who would punch the other first. Initially, I'd expected Percy, Nico and Thalia to be aloof, possibly even bratty, but they'd turned out to be pretty darn cool, I had to say. I actually thought I had seen them before. From where, I couldn't remember.

Finally, Percy yelled, "Okay! You two shut up! I'll take the dare!"

We looked at each other guiltily, and thankfully no one tried to collect any money.

"Now - Ethan."

"Dare."

"I dare you not to take revenge for this."

"What?"

"This." Percy socked Ethan in the gut and I winced in sympathy. "Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurt, man!" He clutched his stomach and moaned, "I'm going to throw up." Then he turned on Percy, fuming.

"Uh uh." Percy wagged his finger at him. "No wreaking of vengeance, remember?"

Ethan growled under his breath but shut up. "Silena."

"Truth," I told him matter-of-factly. "Trust me, I've seen some of the things you made my poor sisters do. I am not going without makeup for a month. No way, no day." I wasn't as fashion-obsessed as some of my sisters (we must have inherited it from our actress mother), but still, a year? That was pushing it way too far.

"Okay then." Ethan got an evil look in his eyes and I thought, _Uh-oh_. "Do you like Beckendorf?"

"Sure!" I dodged the question. "He's my friend, of course I like him, you dolt."

"I meant do you _like_ like him."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but I ignored it. "What? Hell no!" Ethan raised an eyebrow at me and I resolutely kept my eyes away from Beckendorf.

Gods, that was embarrassing. "Luke! Dare you to throw your shoe at Kara - no, Thalia."

"Why me?" Luke groaned, but he began unknotting a shoelace anyway.

When the dead knots had been cut away (seriously, why can't you just tie and untie like a normal person, Luke?), he threw the shoe. It hit the grass a couple of seconds later and I looked at him pointedly.

"What?" he smiled overenthusiastically. "I missed."

"Go and look for your shoe," Kara said, rolling her eyes with a certain affection. "You probably flung it into orbit or something. I'll play for you," she added as an afterthought.

"Michael?"

"Truth."

"All right, then. Do you have such bad driving skills that you actually managed to crash your sun chariot while playing Ancient Greek Racers?"

.

Percy Jackson

"Really? Because I happen to know that Will _will_ not crash a chariot. I rather doubt that." Beckendorf smirked. "I played Ancient Greek Racers with him as well, and on a sunny day I'd be feeling smug when I tell you he beat me."

"I'm pretty sure it was rigged. But whatever." By that time, Luke had come back with shoe in hand. "I think that's enough for one night, people!" Silena chirped. "School opens tomorrow and we all need our beauty sleep, don't we? It's already almost eleven! Especially all the aspiring revenge takers out there!"

"Shut up, Barbie," Ethan scowled.

"Goodbye, then." We said our goodbyes and went to get our stuff. In the blink of an eye, maybe because we were back home, I switched from up-all-night mode to dying-of-exhaustion mode.

"Well, that was some nice spaghetti and pudding," Nico yawned. "And now I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, dear cousins, and please do get bitten by the bedbugs."

"Goodnight, zombie," I called after him and Thalia corrected, "Goodnight, my little emo friend."

Bang.

What was that? I went downstairs to find, in the kitchen, a certain emo zombie stuffing himself with pomegranates.

I rubbed my eyes and said tiredly, "Please tell me this is just a bad dream."

"This is just a bad dream," Nico repeated.

"Never mind, just go on," I shook my head and went back upstairs to my inviting bed.

In the morning, I nearly missed the alarm clock and ended up scrambling to stuff my pancakes into my mouth as Thalia tapped her foot on the marble floors. Music or impatience - who would know?

Nico was just sitting on the couch, scrolling through fan mail. I admit I was slightly creeped out by his shirt, which read The Ghost King and had a picture of a skeleton grinning creepily and feasting on a rotting, bloody corpse. Luckily for me, he was wearing a leather jacket over it. But let's not go into the boring details. This story is boring enough already. So anyway, when we arrived at school they made me go in first. I had my sunglasses on and didn't really garner much attention at first, so I started to relax. Ah, how bad could this be?

But one should never underestimate one's hardcore fans. As soon as I turned away from the administration office's front desk and took my sunglasses off…

This preppy blonde in a miniskirt and stilettos started screeching, "OMIGOD! IT'S PERCY JACKSON!"

All eyes turned to look at me and I cringed but waved meekly. I tensed - but not fast enough.

Within mere seconds, I was surrounded by a crowd of screaming girls who smeared lip gloss all over me and demanded autographs, pictures and roses all at the same time. Thalia and Nico chose exactly the wrong moment to walk in, and soon enough all of us had been mobbed.

As Nico was picking out bits of paper from her hair, a redhead we hadn't noticed earlier handed him a sheet of paper, then gave a similar one to Thalia. "Your schedules," she said, offering a friendly grin. "Those fans of yours are really wild, you know that? Rachel Elizabeth Dare, by the way. Call me Rachel, call me Red if you hate me."

"Yeah, thanks," Nico smiled weakly. "Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson," I held out a hand, which Rachel shook.

"Thalia Grace."

"So how about I'll be your guide for today? You can hang with my friends and me during lunch and all that if you want."

"Sure!" Thalia nodded. "You aren't fangirling, anyway. I take that as a good sign?"

"If you say so," Rachel laughed.

There it was - one of our few actual friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia Grace

The four of us compared schedules. I imagined our fathers pulling a few strings and getting us the exact same periods (except electives and that stuff) at the exact same time, because that was exactly what we had. After fumbling our way to our respective lockers, which were side by side, Rachel showed us to the classroom, then hurried off to bio.

"Wait a minute, what about homeroom?"

"It says here that Goode doesn't have homeroom on the first day back from vacation, nitwit," I told Percy and Nico sniggered.

A few minutes later, we entered the classroom, which happened to have a suit of armor in it for some reason?

Luckily we weren't late. In fact, we were actually pretty early - barely anyone else was there. I supposed it was just a back-to-school thing. Thank the gods for that. I was shocked to see the teacher though - none other than Mr. Brunner, who was the activities director of an Ancient Greek-themed summer camp for teens on Long Island. Percy, Nico and I had met him on one of our frequent trips to Montauk. He was really nice and knew a lot about mythology, so I wasn't overly surprised to see him teaching it. But at the school I attended - it was still a pretty big coincidence.

"Hey, Mr. Brunner!" Percy greeted him with a pleasantly surprised expression (a bit laughable seeing as there was still chapstick smeared across his forehead; a fact which Nico and I somehow neglected to alert him to). Nico and I echoed him.

"Good morning, Percy, Nico, Thalia. Take any seat," he smiled warmly, gesturing to the empty desks. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough for the only other student to hear. We chose three of five adjoining tables somewhere in the middle of the class and sat down. Bored, I flipped through the textbook. Having eaten dinner with Mr. Brunner several times while staying in our favorite old dusty Montauk cabin, I basically knew all there was to know about gods and heroes and monsters. But it was quite interesting and I was rusty, so I began reading.

Percy and Nico didn't make noise, and for a minute everything was just fine until a smooth, deprecating and very, very obnoxious voice broke through my peaceful musings on Theseus and Perseus and everything in between. (For the record: a little prick interrupted my reading.)

"Sorry, hon, but I'm afraid that these are our seats."

Percy, Nico and I looked up to see five girls, four of them with hair in varying shades of blonde and the other with jet-black tresses. All of them had on too much makeup, unnatural spray tans, skimpy designer clothes, seven-hundred-inch heels and basically everything which made rich, spoilt girls who they were.

Platinum-Blonde spoke up. "Well? We're waiting."

"For what?" Percy asked, pretending to not get it.

She huffed. "Do I have to, like, spell everything out for y'all or something? I might as well. This is our table! You're totally not supposed to be occupying our seats, so just… ugh, just get lost! Like, who are you even? Oh my _god_."

So Nico took off his shades. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson."

"Thalia Grace."

Dirty-Blonde-slash-Dirty-Mind gasped. "Oh my god. I am so, so, so sorry. Brooke over here was just… um… just, you know, practising. She's, uh…" Dirty Blonde's eyes darted around, looking trapped.

"Auditioning for the lead role in the school play. We totally didn't know you were the children of the Big Three!" the black-haired one intervened, while Red Blonde was practically begging us for autographs and the lot. Until Percy interrupted, "Wait a minute. Do you seriously expect us to provide you with memorabilia when you haven't bothered to, I don't know, introduce yourselves or something? More importantly, how about the fact that you people acted like you were superior, until you realized who we were?"

My sentiments exactly. I took over for Percy. "Then you started to worship the ground we walk on. Isn't there something seriously wrong with that? You were so snobby until you discovered our identities. Then you started sniveling and begging for mercy and coming up with transparent lies. And hitting on my cousins. Sure, they're single."

"Doesn't mean I want to date ass-kissers and phonies," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

The Blondies froze. Perhaps their brain cells had been fried from listening to such a long speech. Then the black-haired girl (Drew, I suppose, because the name was stitched on her crop top) turned away and said loudly, "Girls, let's just find other seats. These people are too dense to be bothered with." Then, over her shoulder, she hissed, "You've officially declared war on our clique."

"Well, her little group of gossip girls is in big trouble then," Nico said, making a face at the Drew Crew's retreating backs.

.

Annabeth Chase

I arrived to Greek Mythology a few minutes late, but Mr. Brunner took no notice and I sat down next to my best friend Kara as usual. I'll admit I was excited for this lesson, because Mr. Brunner holds his version of a quiz show once in two weeks. He gives out questions, and we compete to answer them correctly. We were in groups of three, and I teamed up with Annabeth and a more quiet girl called Cynthia. Rumor had it that the Big Three's kids (sometimes jokingly called the Little Big Three) were here at our school, and it was true when I saw the three of them. Personally, I wouldn't be praying for autographs. I mean, it would be cool to befriend them, but whatever.

Mr. Brunner got that evil look in his eyes that said, _I am going to test you on legends so obscure that all of you will have thrown yourselves off the building by the time I'm done._

His first question wasn't that bad. "Who was the stepfather of Perseus?"

My hand shot into the air instinctively. So did Kara's. Even Cynthia's hand slowly rose up.

But to my surprise, Thalia Grace beat us all.

"King Acrisius of Argos," she answered and grinned as Mr. Brunner drew a vertical line underneath the words Team II: The Little Big Three on the whiteboard.

"Now, who is the head of Amazon, the online shopping company? I know this may sound irrelevant, but back in the day the Amazons were a group of women warriors, honorary daughters of Ares, who conquered many cities and became great heroes."

Oh, this was too easy. It was Kara's cousin, for the gods' sake. I raised my hand and answered, "Hylla Ramírez-Arellano."

"Correct." I could see the alarmed look on Nico di Angelo's face as we tied, each with one point.

Mr. Brunner's quiz show progressed until the end of his lesson, when he tallied up the points and… surprise, surprise! We tied with the Little Big Three for first place. They were good, I couldn't deny them that. I knew they weren't dumb, but I figured they'd spend way more time on play than textbooks. Still, they were insane. Suddenly, I just wanted to be hanging out with the cool kids.

As the three of them headed towards their lockers, I nudged Kara and we ran that couple of steps after them.

"Er… excuse us…" I said awkwardly.

Nico jumped and spun around so quickly I swear he got whiplash. "Uh… hey," he said, failing miserably to hide his blush. Poor boy liked Kara! It was sooo obvious. Even Thalia and Percy knew, I could tell from the way they sniggered, louder than necessary. I kind of felt sorry for him, because Kara, of all people? She wasn't interested in romance. So to save him, I stuck out my hand. "Annabeth Chase, and this is my friend Kara. Aaand… we just wanted to congratulate you on your almost-win just now." Why did I sound sarcastic and kind of like I was gloating? I didn't mean to.

I concentrated on Percy and Thalia, since their cousin was probably still dreaming.

"Hey, I'm Percy," Percy said, shaking my hand.

"Thalia." She also shook hands with Kara and me. "And…" she looked at Nico, "I'm afraid our cousin is incapacitated by wishful thinking at the moment."

I stifled a laugh whereas Kara just looked puzzled. "Why does Nico look like he's in a daze?"

"Because he's lovestruck," I laughed. "By you."

"Okay…" Kara looked at him warily. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, if you were part of the Drew Crew, you'd blush furiously and giggle behind your polished nails and gossip about stupid stuff," I offered.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Those girls…"

We chatted with them for a while - at least until we had to rush off for our next class. And guess what? I knew them. I was positive I'd seen them before. I just didn't know where from.

I couldn't tell if Kara liked Nico back. It was unlikely, but she definitely didn't dislike him, or she would have totally crushed him altogether. That girl is plain brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Grace

As usual, during recess us rich kids (yes, rich, but not spoilt) pushed four tables together in the middle of the cafeteria and sat with one another, laughing and chatting. It was one of the things that I liked about us - anyone could feel a sense of belonging here. The rumor about the Little Big Three studying here at Goode turned out to be tre - they even sat at our table - sorry, tables. At the start of lunch, I had already spotted them at the far end of the cafeteria, and Kara waved wildly until they began making their way towards us (albeit with slight difficulties as they were mobbed by fans). I was especially excited to meet them in person because of one reason, and one reason only.

Thalia Grace was my sister.

When we were young, as in really young, our mother died in a car crash and my father sent me to live with Kara's cousins and their family - Reyna and Hylla Ramírez-Arellano and their mother Bellona, a successful children's author. So I hadn't seen Thalia in years.

When the three of them made it to our table, I took one look at Thalia and immediately saw her as the sister who had taken care of me and loved me when our father was too busy and our mother didn't care.

I could see it in her eyes - the shock which said, _I know you_. I walked right up to her and hugged her.

"Jason?" she whispered.

"That would be me."

She held me out at arm's length. "Oh, look, little Jason has grown almost… as tall as me. I haven't seen you for what? Thirteen years! Thirteen years Dad kept us apart… oh, Jason."

I could almost hear Connor and Travis Stoll, those troublemakers, recording everything and then storing it away as future blackmail material and I had to laugh. "Hey, Thals. Nice to see you again."

She squeezed me again, so tight that she practically broke my bones. "Ribs," I squeaked and she laughed and pulled away… only to see a very unwelcome face.

"Ooh, look who's found her long-lost brother!" Dyed Blonde aka Camille Knightley simpered as she swept past, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes, I've found my long-lost brother," Thalia glowered.

"And he doesn't want some slut to ruin the mood," I finished, grinning smugly at the murderous look on Camille's powdered face.

"I am not a slut."

"Oh really?" Kara challenged from behind me.

"Oh, right, silly me," Piper McLean added with a silly-sounding, shallow giggle. "You've only had fourteen boyfriends in your life."

"Of course you're totally not a slut," Percy chipped in, and Camille growled under her breath. "I don't have so many boyfriends."

"No you don't," Annabeth agreed.

"You have two at the current moment," Reyna said innocently. "The other dozen were dumped months ago, as soon as you'd had your fun."

Camille's face turned red - or perhaps just redder, with the amount of blusher she slathered on. "You watch out," she warned. "You're just jealous that you can't find anyone who bothers to look at your ugly mug, let alone date you." This comment was directed towards all the girls in our (rather large) group. Ooh. Trash talk. I'm so scared.

Camille was about to sashay away when Nico announced loudly, "I'd be perfectly happy to date one of them" - he gestured at the girls sitting at our tables - "but never in a million years would I want to go out with you." He shot Camille a _so there!_ look and she huffed and stormed off.

After that, we just went on with our lunch like on a typical day. But make no mistake - the Drew Crew would come knocking on our door. The Blondies could be taken down with a few objurgations, but Drew Tanaka was smarter and more manipulative than that. She could make you do what she said with a few taunts. And we would be in trouble.

.

Kara Lockhart

After lunch, I had music with Clarisse, Katie and Ethan.

My locker was next to Hazel's, and I glimpsed her waving a goodbye which said, _Ha! You're late!_ as she turned the corner. I waved back and took the books out, rearranging some of them in order to accommodate the somewhat oddly shaped architecture textbook which I'd been holding.

As I turned, I saw this jock called Something-Or-Other - the boyfriend of one of the Blondies (I think it's Red Blonde aka Naomi) leering right in my face…

… which was unbelievably annoying.

What was wrong with these people? Octavian (oh yeah, that's his stupid name) had a girlfriend, for Zeus' sake!

"What do you want, Octavian?" I snapped.

He grinned suggestively in what was probably supposed to be a smooth move but instead looked desperate and pathetic. "I want you to come over to my place…"

Mistake. I should just have walked off.

"What's your freaking problem?" I felt like gagging. I shook my head in utter disgust, giving him a hard shove with my shoulder and an elbow to the stomach as I spun on my heel and headed to the music studio. Ugh.

Katie and Clarisse could sympathize when I told them about Octavian. Which was nice, but didn't make it any less irritating, how twerps like him thought they owned the world. Who would've thought that the Drew Crew weren't the only idiots in the school?

The rest of the day after that wasn't too bad, though. In music, we finally got our hands on those guitars (finally!) after a few weeks of singing a capella, which hadn't been very interesting. Ms. Calliope got us to compose our own songs in pairs, so Clarisse and I teamed up and wrote this cool song called When The Time Is Right. The lyrics went a bit like this -

It's never too late to begin again

When you see you aren't young no more

Rise from the dead

Sing your heart out to the fire

It's never too late to love

Damn the funeral pyre, we're free

If only you'd open your eyes you'd see

When the time is right we'll be toasting liberty

Cocktail party by the sea, we don't need money to be happy

Drunk on happiness, high on love

When the time is right you'll be dancing with the stars

When the time is right, party like there's no tomorrow

It's more than just a life

Fill up those champagne glasses

When the time is right, forget the losses

Be so proud of us, we're free

I said, damn those funeral pyres

Forget the pain and grief and liars

This is our time

Just trying our luck, but they say there's no more time

Well, I say

Damn the funeral pyre, we're free

If only you'd open your eyes you'd see

When the time is right we'll be toasting liberty

Cocktail party by the sea, we don't need money to be happy

Drunk on happiness, high on love

When the time is right you'll be dancing with the stars

When the time is right, party like there's no tomorrow

It's more than just a life

Fill up those champagne glasses

When the time is right, forget the losses

Be so proud of us, we're free

There is beauty in this chaos

We're drunk on love and high on happiness

Tonight

We can set the world on fire, we could always make it brighter

Promises and laws, break them all

We're so wild and beautiful

Dance on those tabletops, mesmerise me with your eyes

When the time is right, let go of everything

We're greater than you know

Give them our best tonight, 'cause when the time is right

We'll damn those funeral pyres, we'll be free

If only you'd open your eyes you'd see

When the time is right we'll be toasting liberty

Cocktail party by the sea, we don't need money to be happy

Drunk on energy, high on youth

When the time is right you'll be dancing with the stars

When the time is right, party like there's no tomorrow

It's more than just a life

Fill up those champagne glasses

When the time is right, forget the losses

Be so proud of us

I said, damn those funeral pyres

Dance on the tabletops

Sing your heart out to the fire burning wild in us

Ignite that spark

And set the world on fire

I got a sore throat trying to sing the thing. The whole song was only around three minutes long, and basically involved triumphant guitar riffs and a magnificent cymbal crash from Clarisse at the end. I simply shouted out lines with an added pitch variation. Sound familiar to you? Well, it was similar to my anthem _Pride_ by the pop rock band Legendary Rebels. Singing it, I felt… well, unstoppable.

It was only after everyone had performed the song that Ms. Calliope dropped the bombshell - the international rock star known as Apollo (some of my friends were actually related to him) was launching a talent show, and anyone was welcome to go for the school tryouts. Only two groups max from each school could make it in.

There _is_ a reason why after we performed it for the class, Ms. Calliope asked us to try out for the talent show.

 **AN: Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favorite-rs! Since holidays are almost here, I'll probably post one or two chapters a day until next year. By the way, I wrote the song myself and Legendary Rebels is a nonexistent band. I do wish they were real though - in my mind they're totally awesome.**


End file.
